24 days of Christmas
by NN010
Summary: AU Christmas one shots for The Flash, Arrow, and Agents of SHIELD, more info inside. Hopefully one evey day until Christmas Eve (no promises though)! Day 1: West family Shadows From The Past universe one shot. Day 2: FitzSimmons Academy one shot. Day 3: Coulsalind one shot. Day 4: Olicity one shot. Day 5: WestAllen one-shot. Day 6 (Next): Static Quake one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Christmas One shot #1:

Author's Note: I'm sorry forthright extra long hiatus! I was having that kind of writer's block where you know what you want to happen but you can't put it into words. Anyways, this year I plan on writing a series of one shots relating to Christmas everyday from today to December 25! Some will be related to my Shadows From The Past fic (an AOS/Arrow/Flash (2014) crossover AU) and will be West Family centric (this one shot for example), others will be related to my Agents of Lyoko fic (an AOS/Code Lyoko crossover AU) and will focus on the Schaffer's and their friends, and some will be unrelated to my other fics.

One shot #1: Barry's first christmas with the West family: It was December 25th, it was Joe's third Christmas with his step daughter Skye (He took her in while he and Iris were on summer vacation in New York and she was 8, she was Joe's oldest "child") and his first with his step son Barry (he took him in after the death of his mother Nora Allen and his Father was wrongfully convicted (not that Joe believed Barry's claims that a man in yellow killed her), he also had an 8 year old daughter Iris (her mother, Francine, left when she was 6 due to a drug overdose) . Joe was taking a day off from his job at the Central City Police Department (he was recently promoted to Detective). He woke up at 6:00 (mostly due to Skye and Iris pressuring him and Barry to do so). While Skye and Iris were opening Christmas presents from their dad (or in Skye's case Step-Dad) a few minutes later he noticed Barry sneaking out.

"Where are you going? The Christmas presents are over there." Joe asked Barry.

"I'm going to see my Dad in Iron Heights, please Joe can I go, I'll be back before 8:00. Please Joe, it's Christmas!" Barry pleaded, he even brought his puppy dog eyes.

"Alright you can go Barry, but be back before 8:30, because it's Christmas I'm being generous." Joe answered.

"Thank you Joe!" Barry answered before running off after getting his winter coat and boots on. In that moment Joe felt that he gave young Barry Allen the best Christmas presents he could ask for, love and permission to see his father.

THE END!

Author's Note #2: This was written over 20 minutes so please review or PM me if you notice any errors. Also this was mainly about Joe and Barry and the beginnings of their father/son dynamic and the way giving a boy fatherly love when he can't get it from his biological parents (even if that means giving them permission to visit their father in prison) can be the best gift a kid can ask for. Next one shot will be tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for not posting yesterday. I forgot so I'm giving you 2 in one day! Tomorrow things will hopefully be back to normal!


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas one shot #2:

Author's Note: Sorry about the rushed out the door first one shot. I intend on making future one shots contain my standard quality of writing and font size. This chapter will be some FitzSimmons fluff set during their time in the Academy, I feel like after this week's AOS episode, "Closure" (which I thought was a great episode, despite my 2 favorite AOS ships getting thrown through the dirt), we FitzSimmons shippers need some fluff, tomorrow's one-shot will be some Coulsalind fluff, another ship that needs some fluff after this week's AOS episode.

Christmas one shot #2: A Merry FitzSimmons Christmas: It was December 24th, Christmas Eve. The families of Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons both decided to spend Christmas in London and at the behest of their children, the two families decided to spend Christmas together. Jemma's brother, John, and her sister Mary were moping about being away from Sherrinford, their parents were getting along with Fitz's parents, and Fitz, due to being an only child was alone, Jemma came to his side.

"What's wrong Fitz?" Jemma asked her best friend.

"Jemma, it's just that I'm jealous of you, you have a brother and sister but I'm an only child, I only have my parents." Fitz answered.

"But Fitz, you have me, we'll always have each other from here on out." Jemma reassured.

"You promise Simmons?" Fitz asked his friend.

"I promise Fitz." Jemma answered.

From that moment out they always looked out for each other, at least until HYDRA came along, and they spent every Christmas with each other, but little did they know that at that moment, their unrequited love for each other began, and it would take a certain traitor for them to begin to realize this.

THE END!

Author's Note #2: Yes the whole idea of Simmons having a brother and sister was taken from the SHIELD comics series by Mark Waid, though their names were my idea. Again if I made any mistakes at all, let me know in a review or a PM. Tomorrow as I said will be a Coulsalind AU one shot.


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas one-shot #3:

Author's Note: As promised this one shot will be a Coulsalind AU where the events of 3X09 onward didn't happen and they celebrate their first holiday season together and their buying each other Christmas presents. Tomorrows one-shot will be an Olicity AU.

Christmas One-Shot #3: Shopping for Christmas Presents (as the head of a spy agency):

COULSON POV: On December 5th he decided to take the day off, leave Daisy in charge of SHIELD, and go shopping for presents for his subordinates (just like last year except he left May in charge, not Daisy or Skye as she was going by at the time) and his new lover Rosalind Price. At the thought of Rosalind he suddenly started thinking about the way she's not like Audrey, in that Rosalind is his equal and understands the cost of the lives they (he and Rosalind) lead as the heads of intelligence agencies. He wanted to get her something special for the two most important people in his life: Daisy Johnson (the closest thing he has to a daughter and his most trusted agent and Inhuman (he put her in charge of her own team of Inhumans or "Secret Warriors" as she decided to call her team)) and Rosalind Price (his new lover and ally (due to being the head of the ATCU, which SHIELD has and alliance of sorts with)). He decided to get her a Netflix subscription, so she wouldn't have to use Banks' account all the time.

ROSALIND POV: THE NEXT DAY: After finishing another day of work, Rosalind decided to buy some Christmas presents for Banks and Coulson (her best friend and new lover respectively) rather than drive straight home. She already bought Banks a couple of guns (he is a gun nut so she thought 2 top of the line hunting rifles would be an amazing gift for him), but she didn't quite know whether to buy Coulson a Captain America statue or an 'I hate Mondays' mug. After half an hour of contemplation she decided on the Captain America statue, knowing he was such a Captain America fan boy he would love it.

THE END!

Author's Note: This one was just a random little drabble to help ease the pain of Coulsalind shippers like myself are feeling after 3X09. Tomorrow will be an Olicity AU drabble.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas One-Shots #4:

Author's Note: As promised today will be an Olicity AU One-Shot. Basically this is what I imagine would happen if the events of Arrow Season 4 never happened. Oliver and Felicity are visiting Star City for the holidays (let's pretend that Thea/Speedy/Red Arrow, Diggle, Ray/Atom, and Laurel/Black Canary were enough to stop Damian Dahrk, not that I wish that would've been), they spend time with their family (Thea, Diggle, Laurel, Lyla, baby Sara, and Felicity's Mother) and Felicity has to balance spending time with her family and running Palmer Technologies (she is the CEO after all). This is written from Felicity's POV. NO SPOILERS FROM THIS WEEK'S FLASH/ARROW CROSSOVER EVENT, THOUGH THERE IS A SPOILER FOR SEASON 5 OF GAME OF THRONES!

Christmas One-Shot #4: Dinner and Game of Thrones: Felicity Smoak woke up to another December morning and after showering, eating breakfast with Oliver, and brushing her teeth (her breath needs to smell nice as the head of a multi-billion dollar company), she drove over to the Palmer Tech building. After working insanely hard, she drove home to discover that Oliver had prepared a surprise for her.

"Surprise!" Oliver shouted out.

"What is this?" Felicity asked her boyfriend.

"It's our 6 month anniversary. I thought we should have dinner and a show, how about we watch the latest season of Game of Thrones?" Oliver offered.

"I appreciate the surprise Oliver and because it was a long day, I'm going to say sure, why don't we watch Game of Thrones! Though we should brace ourselves for a cluster of emotions." Felicity accepted. They ended up having a bunch of seafood and they got through the entire 5th season.

"Oh god, not Jon Snow! DAMN YOU HBO AND GEORGE R.R MARTIN!" Both Oliver and Felicity ended up screaming, they ended up waking Thea, who had been resting after a long night of crime fighting, she ended up sparring (and losing) with Oliver out of rage.

THE END!

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this! This weekend I'll be putting out a WestAllen AU one-shot and a Daisy/Lincoin AU one-shot. If you're enjoying these please leave a review telling me so!


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas One-Shots #5:

Author's Note: SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, I GOT DISTRACTED! Today of course will be about WestAllen and their FitzSimmons type relationship (but trade off best friends for step-siblings). Tomorrow (or later today depending on where you are in the world) will as promised yesterday be a Daisy/Lincoin AU one-shot. This is canon divergent after the end of Season 1 (the flashback from "The Man Who Saved Central City" is still canon though). These one-shots are short on purpose so they can be absorbed quickly, like chocolate in an advent calendar.

Christmas One-Shot #5: Netflix and Sorting out Complex Relationships: It was Christmas Eve and all through the house not a creature stirred, except for Iris West and Barry Allen/The Flash were trying to sort out their… complicated relationship.

"Barry, you were closed off and trying to work along for 3 months before I got through to you. Considering what happened around this time last year, you confessing that you were in love with me, I think that you still do, and that I do too. I know you're in a relationship with Patty right now, but can we work things out?" Iris asked Barry.

"Iris, I still love you, and my relationship with Patty is in shambles, we broke up a couple days ago. So I say we… work things out." Barry answered. So that's how Barry and Iris ended up in bed together with "A Very Murray Christmas" playing in the background, they decided against sex due to it being too early, though they did kiss, but little did they know that Joe put mistletoe over the bed (because he knew this might happen).

THE END!

Author's Note #2: Sorry again about the delay! I personally think that this one is the worst one I've written so far, let me know you're opinion in a review!


End file.
